


Kingdom of Eternal Night

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_demons, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, before and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom of Eternal Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dante's _Inferno_.

Every day's just like the last one, only worse.

There's no point in hoping.

There's blood on his hands. Some of it, maybe most of it, belongs to people who never did anything wrong, except for one moment of insufficient willpower. At the key moment, nobody ever has sufficient willpower.

Sam's out there. Somewhere. Every demon he sees reminds him Sam's alive.

The only difference, the only one of note, between hell under earth and hell on earth? Sam being alive is no longer a good thing.


End file.
